


Not-So-Princely Behavior

by Andromedas_Void



Series: MT!Prompto [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spanking, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: “Wanna have some fun before Iggy and Prom get back?” he asked, voice a low purr, teeth nipping at his ear.“Gods, yes,” Noctis replied. He turned in Gladio's arms and kissed him hard, pushing the man back to the bed and straddling his waist.





	Not-So-Princely Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> This took far too long to write and it should have been done about 2 weeks ago but here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Takes place during chapter 8.
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Closing his eyes, Noctis let out a slow breath, focusing on the rings coming through the phone and Gladio's hand on his back, rubbing easy circles over his shirt. There was a click before a voice came through the other end.

_”Noctis? Is everything alright?”_ Regis voice was soft, though Noctis could hear the strain in it, how he was trying to keep the edge out of it. He knew Noctis rarely ever called his personal phone, prefering to text his father instead.

“Fine, everything's fine,” he replied. He bit his lip sharply, wincing at the pain. “Um, we... we need a bit of help though. It's nothing serious, n-not really, but we, uh...” He paused and Regis was silent, waiting for his son to continue. Swallowing thickly, he continued, “We picked up someone in Niflheim and need papers or something to get him into the city.”

_“A refugee?”_

Noctis made a face, eyes narrowing in a grimace. “K-kinda? He's... he's an MT.”

There was a long pause and Noctis checked to make sure his father hadn't hung up. His phone showed the call was still in session.

_”Did you say 'he's an MT'?”_ Regis asked, incredulous.

He could hear a noisy shuffling and the deep, hushed voice of Clarus. While he had a good idea that his father would be uncomfortable with Noctis' decision to bring an MT home, he knew Clarus would be outright opposed to the idea.

“I did but he's not like a normal MT,” he said quickly, waving a hand through the air, even though his father couldn't see it.

_”It's a machine from the Empire,”_ Regis stated, voice firm and harsh, and Noctis flinched. _”What were you thinking-”_

“He's not a machine!” Noctis yelled, startling even Gladio, who's hand stilled.

_”It's dangerous, Noctis.”_ Regis' voice was even and icy. _”Magitek Soldiers are built solely to serve the Empire and to kill.”_

Noctis rolled his eyes when he heard Clarus saying, _“How he isn't dead yet is a mystery.”_ A short grunt followed it and Noctis imagined his dad smacked the man on the side.

_”Noctis, why is there an MT with you? How did Gladiolus and Ignis allow this to happen?”_ Regis asked.

“Ignis was the one who decided to bring him along,” he answered truthfully, shrugging. “Thought he might be useful to Lucis. And he's only a kid really; my age, in fact.”

_”How do you know how old it is?”_

“He,” Noctis corrected. “And he told us. Dad, he confirmed the Empire is cloning people. He's one of them and they did... horrible things to him.” 

He was stretching the truth a bit. Prompto hadn't really told them much of what happened before they met but the reaction he had had when Ignis mentioned taking him to the medical facility on the ship was enough to tell them the Empire had experimented on him, as well as the other clones. The extent of those experiments was as of yet unknown as the blond had no visible marks anywhere on his body, except for the barcode tattoo.

There was another long pause before his father sighed, deep and tired. Noctis could picture him rubbing at his temple the way he always did when Noctis was being particularly stubborn. _”How long until you reach the city?”_

“Um, a few days?” Noctis replied, thinking about the long drive they still had. “We're in Longwythe so about four days.”

There was the sound of shuffling papers through the earpiece, Clarus' voice in the background grumbling something about a 'bad idea', before Regis spoke again. _”Very well. I will send the refugee papers to your phone, but this MT is to be brought directly to the Citadel when you return so we may assess the situation. Understand?”_

Noctis nodded and Gladio's fingers started moving again, smoothing over his lower back. “Yeah. I understand.”

Regis said a short goodbye before a click and silence filled Noctis' ears.

Noctis let out a deep sigh, locked his phone, and tossed it to the bed. He leaned back into Gladio's touch, fully resting against the man's chest, and closed his eyes. “He's texting me the papers,” he said to the unspoken question. “But he wants us to bring Prompto to the Citadel so they can 'assess the situation'.” He rolled his eyes at the phrase. There was no 'situation' as far as he was concerned.

Gladio nodded, hands sliding around Noct's waist, fingers splaying over his clothed stomach. “Let's hope once they see he's just a normal person they'll leave him be. If not...”

“If not, I'll protect him.”

“ _We'll_ protect him,” Gladio corrected. “You know neither Iggy nor I would let someone hurt the kid.” It wasn't said out loud but Noctis could hear the 'not even the King' that was hanging in the air.

“I know,” Noctis said with a sigh. “Let's, uh... let's not mention to dad that we gave Prom a gun?”

“Good idea.” He placed a line of slow kisses on Noct's neck, smiling when the younger man hummed. “Wanna have some fun before Iggy and Prom get back?” he asked, voice a low purr, teeth nipping at his ear.

“Gods, yes,” Noctis replied. He turned in Gladio's arms and kissed him hard, pushing the man back to the bed and straddling his waist. He rocked his hips forward and Gladio gripped his waist. “Thought you'd never ask. Was pretty jealous of Iggy for getting laid on the ship,” he hummed as he trailed kisses over Gladio's jaw. The stubble scratched at his lips. “Wondered when it was gonna be my turn.”

“Kinda hard to get some alone time when there's a newcomer in our little group,” Gladio chuckled.

Noctis hummed, pressing kisses to the older man's neck. “I'm surprised Iggy hasn't made a move on Prom yet,” he said, leaning up to bite at Gladio's ear. “It'd make this a hell of a lot less awkward.”

“You know he wouldn't do that. Plus, I don't even think the kid knows what sex is,” Gladio said. He slid his hands up Noct's shirt, taking the article with them and tugging it over his head. It dropped to the floor beside the bed with a soft thump. “And havin' to explain _that_ to a twenty year old is not on my to-do list. You, however, are.”

Noctis snorted, dropping his head to Gladio's collar. “That was almost as bad as one of Iggy's dumbass puns,” he laughed. “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“You love it.” 

Noctis could feel the vibrations of Gladio's chuckle through his chest. “It was awful,” he shook his head, pushing himself up on his hands. “Terrible, even.” Gladio winked and he groaned, “You're so lame.”

–

Noctis let out a loud, needy whine, pressing his ass back eagerly. Cold, slick fingers pulled back and he let out another whine. _”Gladio, c'mon.”_ There was a smack to his thigh, sharp and stinging, and he fell forward, face into the pillow. He sucked in a shaky breath, letting it out through his nose.

“Don't be impatient,” Gladio told him, ordered, really. He leaned heavily over the smaller man's back, fingertips teasing at his ass. “You know what happens when you get whiny, don't you.” A short roll of his hips had the tip of his cock dragging up the back of Noct's thigh, hot and leaving a thin trail of quickly cooling precum.

It wasn't a question and Noctis knew it. Gladio went easy on him when he whined and was being, in Gladio's words, a brat, and the last thing he wanted was for Gladio to go easy on him. He had hardly even managed a quick makeout session with either of his lovers since leaving Niflheim, none of the men wanting to make Prompto uncomfortable with excessive amounts of affection.

Still, he whined again, deep in his throat as Gladio's hand came in contact with his other thigh, just below the swell of his ass. Heat flared up and he hissed through the pain.

“Be a good little prince,” Gladio cooed. He straightened up, leaving Noctis' back cold, and dipped his middle finger inside. It earned him a low moan. He pressed in further and Noctis went pliant around his finger, rocking back, trying to take him deeper.

Noctis pushed himself back up to his elbows, head hanging between his shoulders, as he pushed back on the digit. He was quickly rewarded with a second finger. They twisted inside him, curling and sliding deeper, filling him slowly. He clenched his hands into fist and dropped his shoulders lower, forehead just touching the thin blanket covering the motel bed.

“That's more like it,” Gladio smirked. He twisted his fingers again, curling them and dragging them out slowly, loving the way Noctis would take a wavering breath, the way it would catch in his throat. He pulled his fingers free when Noctis' thighs started shaking, his toes curling and fingers grasping at the blanket. 

Noctis let out a groan at the loss of contact, yelping when Gladio smacked his ass suddenly. He threw a glare over his shoulder, though it was far from genuine.

“Roll over.”

Gladio's hands helped maneuver him as Noctis turned to his side, pulling his legs up to get his feet around Gladio's thighs, and onto his back. The motel towel spread out underneath him was scratchy and stiff and he shifted, rubbing his hips over it and trying to get comfortable.

Gladio, himself, was tearing open a condom foil and rolling it down his cock.

Noctis watched lazily, knees drawn up to his chest, hands holding the back of his thighs. He watched, lip between his teeth, as Gladio squeezed a sizeable dollop of lube onto his fingers, smearing it onto the condom. His legs were pushed back further, wider, as Gladio lined himself up.

His head fell back onto the bed when Gladio pressed in, hissing through his teeth. An arm was placed on the bed beside his head and Noctis curled his arm up, gripping Gladio's thick bicep, nails digging into the skin.

Gladio slowed when he was halfway in. Noctis' legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, heels nudging his ass, silently pleading for him to move, to do something, _anything._

Although Noctis was well used to giving orders, and having those orders obeyed, he loved giving all of his control over to his lovers, to let them order him around, to let himself feel utterly vunerable around them. He trusted them with both his life and his love. He knew they would do anything for him and would never harm him.

He pushed in further and Noctis let out a breath. Gladio rested on his elbows, hovering over the younger man.

Noctis opened his eyes. He relaxed his jaw, mouth falling open, and rolled his hips. “Gladio,” he moaned. “Move.” His hand tightened around Gladio's bicep, the other sliding up and around his back, fingertips just shy of Gladio's hair.

“Whatever you say, Your Highness,” Gladio smirked. He dipped down, kissing Noct hard when he groaned from the title, and started thrusting; slow, shallow movements to tease him. 

Noctis' hips rocked up to meet his and Gladio pushed himself back up, hands beside the younger man's head as he picked up his pace. He tightened his legs around Gladio's waist and arched his back. His hands squeezed Gladio's shoulders, sliding down to his elbows as he moaned, loud and breathy. His thighs shook and toes curled, dick hard and leaking onto his own stomach, smearing precum when it shifted from the movements.

Gladio took both of Noct's hands, tugging them up and over his head, pressing them firmly to the bed, left hand holding both his wrists. His right hand went to Noct's neck, settling just on the skin, stroking over the veins running up the sides.

The motion had Noctis whimper, eyes opening, staring at him. He nodded once when Gladio caught his eye and the pressure on his neck intensified. Fingers pressed on the veins, a palm over his adam's apple. His vision wavered, blurring around the edges, before the pain let up and he took a deep breath.

He was close, _so fucking close._ Gladio's cock stretching him nearly to his limit, the angle of his hips allowing it to brush against his prostate near constantly, the warmth of Gladio's hand as it closed around his neck again, cutting off a particularly loud moan. He clenched and unclenched his hands, eyes squeezing shut. His leg slipped down off Gladio's back, thigh trembling.

Gladio released his neck once more, letting him take another deep, shuddering breath in, hips starting to falter, movements jerky and stuttering. He grunted, moaning, arms threatening to buckle. Adjusting his knees on the bed, he snapped his hips forward, fucking Noctis deeper, hand gripping his lover's neck again.

A high, keening moan ripped out of Noctis' throat, head thrown back, back raised off the bed as he came heavily onto his stomach and chest. His ass clenched tightly around Gladio's cock and he moved both his hands back to the bed, head down as he came with him, body shaking, hips rocking gently.

Noctis coughed lightly when Gladio pulled out, the condom being tossed into the trash can beside the bed. He rubbed his neck softly only to have his hand knocked out of the way, Gladio's replacing it and smoothing over the skin. 

He placed soft kisses to the sides of his neck and Noctis hummed. “You okay?” he asked, lying on his side beside Noctis. He looked over the pale skin of Noctis' neck, seeing the faint pink imprint of his hand. It should fade soon - hopefully before Prompto saw it and asked some uncomfortable questions.

There was a nod. “Yeah. I'm good,” Noctis smiled lazily. “So good.”

Gladio kissed him, hand cupping the side of Noct's face, drawing him in close. His tongue darted out and Noctis let out a quiet moan, opening his mouth. It was slow and laguid, hot breath mingling together, before Gladio pulled back. “Let's get cleaned up. Don't want Prom comin' in and seein' your skinny ass. Might deter him from ever agreeing to even platonically date us.”

Noctis scoffed, smacking him on the chest, though there was no feeling behind it. “Pretty sure it's illegal to insult your prince _and_ his ass,” he said, holding back a laugh. He yelped when Gladio squeezed his ass, smacking him again when the older man laughed loudly.


End file.
